Golden Heart Chronicles
by NeoTerraKnightX
Summary: See the untold stories of the JTS cast and OCs alike in the JTS trilogy of Jimmy Who?, Hostile Rising, and Misery's End right here. First three chapters begins with the prologue to Misery's End. Rated T for violence and suggestive themes.


Alright people. ^^ This will be where the sidestories of the characters and OCs will be told here. We start with the 3-part prologue to Misery's End. Enjoy!

Jimmy Two-Shoes in

Golden Heart Chronicles

Before The Beginning of the End Of Misery: Part 1

* * *

It has been about a month following the Beliando and the Nu Venom crisis in Miseryville. After everything went into peace, Levon and Belphy spend their time going on adventures outside Miseryville. They met Candy who offers them a place to stay and Lotia who is a mysterious girl who has yet to know about herself. So what will these guys be up to before Jimmy and his friends' battle against a robotic threat? Let's go to before the beginning of the end.

In the land of Alabaaah-ma, Belphy is waiting for Levon who was walking to waterfall, "Levon is taking his time… So Candy, when do you want to move to Miseryville?

Candy thought about it and says, "Well, we are in no rush so in a week. I do want to show you guys around here."

Belphy smiles, "Wow, alright Candy."

Candy nods, "Yep. Also thanks for helpin' out with my chores Belphy."

Belphy replies, "No problem." He blushes.

Candy sees Levon, "There he is."

Belphy sees Lotia with him, "And he brought someone as well."

Levon brings Lotia to Candy's farm, "Hey guys! I'm back! I brought someone!"

Candy sees her, "Wait, I don't remember seein' a girl like her around here."

Levon introduces her, "Guys… meet this girl who suddenly appeared from the sky, Lotia!"

Lotia tilts her head to them, "Hello…"

Candy is dumbfounded, "The sky?"

Levon explains, "She doesn't know where she came from so that's all she remembered as of now."

Candy thinks about it and then says, "Strange... well we can't let the poor girl out here."

Levon nods, "I know. That's why she's coming with us to Miseryville after we help you move there."

Belphy says, "I'll allow it."

Candy accepts, "Okay. But she can't go around in that. She needs something more than a flower dress."

Levon agrees. "Yeah you are right. We need some new clothing for her."

Candy walks in her home and says, "That I can help with. Here Lotia. Come with me please." Lotia follows her to get new clothing.

Levon mutters his thoughts, "I actually like the white dress on her."

Few minutes later, Candy comes out of her home and says; "She's finished! Lotia, you can come out now."

Lotia comes out wearing a large sweater that hung over her shoulders, a short skirt, stripped stockings and white shoes with red tips, and her hair down in a loose ponytail.

Levon's eyes widen to see Lotia in her new wardrobe, looking beautiful to her.

Belphy is even surprised, "Super…"

Lotia is happy with her new clothes, "Yay! Like! Like!

Candy smiles, "She likes it. Although, she's missing a few things but I can get from a local clothing store at a nearby town."

Belphy asks her, "Like what exactly?"

Lotia turns around as she enjoys her new look… only for a gust of wind to blow up her skirt, having her backside in front view of Levon and Belphy who were in shock to see that she has something missing underneath.

Candy shrieks, "Oh my!" She pulls down Lotia's skirt.

Levon nosebleed from seeing Lotia going commando and Belphy's face turned red from having to witness that.

Candy says awkwardly, "Yeah... that's what's she's missing."

Levon snaps out of it, 'Wait, you mean no spare underwear for her?"

Candy shakes her head, "That is right."

Levon smirks, "Well, that is surprising because you are only bigger than her by several inches back there."

BAM! The remark earned Levon a bucking in the face by Candy's own powerful legs and is sent crashing into a tree. Levon is left on the ground bleeding from the head.

Candy roars at him angrily, "Thanks for your unwanted info!"

Belphy sweatdrops, "He couldn't resist."

Candy calms herself down, "Well, I know a store in the town nearby to get her undergarments along with her swimsuits. There are springs nearby…"

Belphy nods, "Got it."

Levon gets up despite bleeding from his head, "Candy, I'll help Lotia with that."

Candy scoffs at him, "Really? You sure? I know you want to get it on with Lotia like you did with your ex!"

Levon roars back, "Hey! First of all, I haven't done it with Saffi even when I had the chance. Secondly, Lotia is way too sweet and I'm the type of guy who prefers to take it slow. I know Lotia isn't fully developed in the mind yet and that's why I'll help her. Trust me, I know how to help people in need."

Belphy tells Candy, "Levon is being honest. He won't lie about that. He promised that he'll be careful with her."

Candy sighs, "Fine. But anything too suggestive I'll buck you with iron boots."

Levon grumbles, "Fine… Let's go Lotia."

As Levon walks by Belphy, he whispers to him; "Now you got Candy with you alone. Go get her bro."

Belphy blushes, "So that was your real plan…"

Candy groans, "Well, guess I'll just have to take my bit of frustration in my routine. Belphy, you can rest in the house if you want."

Belphy smiles, "S-sure."

Somewhere out in the forest, a mysterious being is watching Levon and Lotia going to a nearby rural town.

The mysterious being giggled, "Well, looks like they have arrived. Gotta keep an eye on them."

Levon and Lotia arrived at the town and they see a clothing store on their right.

Levon sees it, "There it is! Let's go in Lotia."

Lotia nods, "Okay."

They both go in and they see a clerk who greets them.

The clerk says to them, "Welcome travelers! I see you two are new here."

Levon nods, "We are. Say, my uh 'girlfriend' needs some new undergarments."

The clerk nods back, "Oh right, it's on your left."

Levon thanks him, "Thank you."

After they found the items Lotia was looking for, she comes out happy; "They feel comfy."

Levon smiles, "They sure do huh?"

Lotia nods, "Yep! Look!" She turns around, lifts her skirt in front of him in oblivious manner much to Levon's shock.

Levon blushes deep red, "P-purple does suit you…"

Lotia giggles, "Me like!"

The clerk then tells him, "Say before you purchase, you two ever went to the springs around here?"

Levon is interested, "Springs? As in hot springs?"

The clerk nods, "That is right. We in Alabaaah-ma are known for our hot springs. Even travelers around go here for this."

Levon thinks about it, "Well, Lotia could learn how to swim. Lotia, want some swimsuits?

Lotia smiles, "Yes!"

Levon tells the clerk, "She wants to try some of the best here."

The clerk gives her several swimsuits and tells her, "Alright. Have her try these on and see if you like them."

Lotia nods, "Got it!" She heads into the dressing room.

The clerk tells Levon, "Not to worry good sir, she's got the figure for them."

Levon realizes what is going to happen, "Oh dear…"

Lotia comes out in a purple bikini, "How do I look?"

Levon's eyes widen, "Amazing…"

Lotia smiles, "Yay!" She heads back in to change into another swimsuit.

Levon sighs in relief, "Well, it is a normal bikini and it does show off a bit. I'll just tell Candy she likes and she won't mind as long as Lotia is happy…"

Lotia comes out in a purple V strip monokini, two strips covering her chest to for a V and the bottom of the V covers her bottom front.

Levon nosebleeds from seeing her in that and he thought about it, 'Now that is risqué! I can see more on that than the previous one!'

Lotia twirls around, showing the back of her swimsuit barely covering her behind. She asks him, "Is this okay?"

Levon tries to come up with an answer, "I-it is hot on you… I mean-"

The clerk happily answers, "It looks wonderful! I think we found the perfect swim suit for her!"

Lotia cheers, "Yay!" Her breasts bounce in the swimsuit when she cheers.

Levon sees this and causes him to make up his mind, "Well, it's worth getting bucked by Candy so we'll take them."

After they paid for everything, they left the store with Lotia's new undies and swimsuits.

Lotia is happy with getting her things, "Hehe! What's next?"

Levon wonders, "Hm… well, that's all we can do." He sees something, "Huh?"

He sees a shooting gallery stand with pellet guns and targets as one person is playing the game. Levon is intrigued by this and he's goes to it.

Lotia then sees the man who is playing the game as he shoots down 17 targets. Lotia's mind begins to process the man's actions in playing the game.

Man cheers, "Yeah! 17 points!"

Levon smirks, "I see… Guess it'll be easier for us to beat that."

Man laughs, "Hahaha! Like you can do beat my score."

Levon taunts him, "I don't know. I know sharpshooters from Miseryville who can shoot better."

Man scoffs at him, "Hm, if you think anyone can do it…" He then looks at Lotia's ample chest and he smiles evilly, "Then let's see your big chested gal can beat mine you darn city folk!"

Levon tells him, "First of all, she's not from Miseryville and second that's quite…"

Lotia goes to the stand, "I'll do it."

Levon assures her, "Lotia, you sure?"

Lotia nods, "Yep. I know how it goes."

Man makes a bet with him, "I'll pay you 20 bucks if she can beat me. If you lose, I like to have fun with her."

His friend laughs, "Yeah!"

Levon growls, "You jerks…"

Lotia picks up the pellet gun and the game begins…

Lotia shoots down each target as it appears in one second and then shoots down more that popped up quicker. Levon is surprised that not only is she shooting down every target she sees, she didn't even waste one pellet.

Man's eyes widen in shock, "No way…"

Lotia ends up getting a perfect score and she cheers," I won! Yay!"

Levon applauds her, "Well done Lotia! On your first try even!" He then takes the money from the man, "And thank you!"

Lotia hugs him, "I did it!"

Levon blushes when she hugged him, "I'm happy babe. See, I told you that were easy." He leaves with Lotia.

The man gets angry, "You… you dare hustle me?!"

Lotia get scared, "Eep!"

Levon is alarmed, "Hustle you? You got it all wrong sir, it was really her first time trying. Honestly, she's very adaptive since I first met her!"

Man growls, "Liar!" He sees the size of her chest and smiles evilly, "I'll teach that girl a lesson she'll never forget once I deal with you!" He runs to Lotia to attack her.

Levon jumps in front of him and roundhouse kicks him into a tree, knocking him out. He tells him off, "Teach her a lesson? Don't joke with me… You try to humiliate her for your own gain and now you are humiliated by us!" He turns over to the guy's friend and glares at him, "Want what he was having?"

The guy's friend immediately runs away in panic, "My boss won't like this!"

The people who saw what happened clapped for Levon and Lotia for standing up to them.

Lotia's mind works a bit and then she glares at the guy before shouting, "PIG! Hmph!"

Levon is caught in surprise from Lotia saying something in anger, "Wow… So she can learn well. Let's go Lotia…"

Lotia follows him, "Okay…"

As they left the town, Levon is still in shock to see Lotia managing to adapt to these situations and how she would feel about them.

Levon tries to talk to Lotia, "So uh… quite a reaction you had there."

Lotia replies, "Yeah. They're pigs... I know you are not like that with me or any girls."

Levon is alarmed about what she said and he tries to tell her, "Well Lotia… The thing is…"

Meow! They both hear a cat nearby meowing.

Levon looks around, "What was that? Over there!" He sees the brown cat on top of the tree. "A cat stuck up there…"

Lotia is worried, "Poor thing…"

Levon shows a confident smile, "Allow me Lotia, I'll rescue this guy." He then climbs up the tree and gets to the cat. "Okay you, time to come dow- Oh my LORD!" He gets scratched rapidly by the cat and he falls off the tree. "WAHH!"

WHAM! Levon crashes on the ground.

Lotia is worried, "Levon!"

Levon gets up angrily, "I'm alright Lotia… I promise I will get that lousy cat!" He runs up to the tree to get slashed and crash down again. "GAH!"

Levon growls in rage, "That little stray! I'll take him on!" He then sees Lotia about to climb up the tree. "Lotia?"

Lotia then manages to climb up the tree slowly before going up faster

Levon looks up and shouts, "Careful Lotia! Just be… careful." He sees her already at the top of the tree where the cat is.

Lotia greets the cat with a smile, "Hi!"

The white cat stopped himself from attacking, "Meow?"

Lotia sits on the bench and says to the cat, "Hi kitty."

Levon shouts to her, "Careful Lotia, that cat's a killer! I'll mop you out like it did to- Huh?"

He sees the cat coming over to Lotia calmly.

Lotia pats her lap to sway the cat to come, "Here kitty kitty kitty…"

Levon gulps, "Oh no, please don't scratch her lovely legs..."

The cat goes to her lap and nuzzles against her legs while he purrs, "Purr…"

Levon is surprised, "It's working…"

Lotia holds the cat close to her and she jumps off the branch. She then uses her wings to fly down while keeping the cat in her arms and she lands safely.

Levon was impressed, "You did it…"

Lotia smiles while hugging the cat she rescued.

Levon then asks her, "So about the cat… you going to keep him?"

Lotia replies, "Can I?"

Levon thinks about it, "Hm… Well, it doesn't look like he belongs to anyone else. But he needs a home and pets take responsibility."

Lotia thought about it and decides, "…I keep!"

Levon smiles, "Alright. So, this cat is a boy so he'll need a name. How about Tiger, because of his sharp claws?"

Lotia shakes her head while she thinks of a name for him.

Levon shrugs, "Well, I'm drawing a blank."

Lotia looks at the sky with clouds and then looks at the cat's white fur. This gives her the cat's new name, "…Angel!"

Levon is disappointed, "Really? After what he did to me…" He then stops himself and changes his tone, "Actually, that's a good name for him."

Angel smiles while Lotia cheers, "Yay!"

Meanwhile back at Candy's farm…

Belphy is resting on a couch inside her home while Candy is doing her things outside. Suddenly… BOOM!

Belphy wakes up screaming, "What the?!"

He hears sounds of rocks breaking, sounding nearly like explosions from outside. He immediately runs outside to get to Candy to see if she's in trouble.

Belphy comes out, "Candy! What's happening?!"

Candy answers calmly, "Training. HIYA!" She bucks a boulder and it breaks into pieces.

Belphy whistles, "Wow…"

Candy says coyly, "How else do I keep myself in shape?" She was wearing a small black tank top and shorts, bare skin all over except her hair and tail.

Belphy blushes from seeing her wear something tight to her skin and showing off her thick legs and behind, "Huh… That's good to know."

Candy explains to him, "I train like this, helps to clear more gardening land. Sorry for wakin' you."

Belphy sweats, "It's alright. Keep it going Candy. You are doing great."

Candy nods, "Thank you! Just a few more boulders to go." She goes back to training while she is swaying her hips.

Belphy sees her butt swaying as she walks, "G-good luck…"

Candy gets back to her position and she starts bucking the last remaining boulders with her own strong legs.

Belphy's heart beat from seeing Candy's bucking the last boulders and can't help but find it beautiful. Belphy drools from watching Candy buck with her own thick, smooth, and powerful legs as she sweats.

Levon then appears beside him and says with a grin, "Boy, you can actually see her behind jiggle when she does that."

Belphy nods while not noticing Levon, "That is right…" Then he sees him much to his surprise, "YAH! You are back?!"

Levon smiles smugly at him, "You are so in love with her…"

Candy finishes her training, "Woo, more space to plant." She dries herself with a towel. "So you two are back."

Levon nods, "Yes we are. Lotia is also back with something else as well."

Lotia brings her new cat with them, "Hey guys! Look! Meet Angel!"

Candy finds it adorable, "Aww, look at this cute thing. You sure you want to take care of him? It takes responsibility."

Lotia nods, "I can handle it."

Belphy smiles, "Nice. Angel's a suitable name."

Levon grumbles, "It's really not." He then says to Candy, "Wow Candy, you were actually bucking rocks with your own legs. That's so amazing."

Candy smiles, "Thank you!"

Levon then tells her, "Well Candy, you are not the only one who is quite strong."

Candy is intrigued, "Really?"

Levon replies in a confident tone, "Uh huh. In fact, Belphy is the strongest guy around with the strongest punches."

Belphy nods, "I do live up to the hype. Just point me to a bigger rock."

Candy wonders, "Huh…Well, I like to see what he can do." She points to a big rock nearby.

Belphy walks to the rock while Levon cheers him on, "You can do it!"

Candy watches to see how Belphy can break the rock with his own fist.

Belphy gets in position, "Here I go… ORIYA!" He punches the rock with his right fist, breaking it into pieces.

Candy is amazed, "Wow!"

Belphy relaxes, "Woo… How was it?"

Candy cheers, "That was amazing!"

Belphy blushes, "Aww…"

Candy smiles, "That is great Belphy. So guys, let's head to the springs so we can relax."

Levon cheers, "Yeah!"

Belphy smiles, "Okay…"

At the hot springs…

Levon is in his red trunks, "Alright! Here we are."

Belphy is in his black trunks, "Good, I can't wait…"

The boys look behind them to see the girls coming and they have their jaws dropped.

Candy is wearing white one piece with her top being sweetheart top and being a bit showy on her back and behind.

Lotia arrives wearing a purple two piece Levon had bought for her earlier.

Levon stares at Lotia, "Oh sweet mercy…"

Belphy stares at Candy, "Wow."

Candy smiles, "We are here. Come on Belphy, let's go to our spring."

Belphy blushes, "Y-yes…"

Levon takes Lotia to their own spring, "Um, this way babe…"

Lotia smiles, "Hehe…"

The gang goes into their respective springs, relaxing in them.

Levon sighs in relief, "Ah… this is more like it."

Lotia purrs out of delight, "Mmm…"

Levon looks at Lotia and blushes from seeing her cleavage, "So uh, how's the water?"

Lotia replies with a smile, "Great…"

Levon asks her, "So uh, you know how to swim?"

Lotia thinks about it and shakes her head.

Levon then says, "I see… Well, I can help you with that. After all, I am a great swimmer. In fact, I'll teach you everything about what you need to know."

Lotia smiles, "Really? Thank you!" She hugs him, pressing her bikini-clad chest against his.

Levon blushes madly, "Y-you're welcome!"

Belphy and Candy are enjoying their time in the hot spring together.

Belphy relaxes, "Man… I can just be my own lazy self here for all eternity."

Candy giggles, "Well you shouldn't. Don't want you to drown."

Belphy chuckles, "Hehe, Right… So Candy, mind you tell me about your parents?"

Candy nods, "Alright. Well, there's my Pa. He was a ram of a man. Bulky but soft hearted. Did all he could to make our family comfortable and happy, which he did."

Belphy smiles, "I see. What about your mother?"

Candy answers, "Oh Mama was the sweetiest there was. She would always know what to do. She and papa were wonderful."

Belphy replies, "That's great. To tell you the truth, I don't have much of a family."

Candy wonders, "Really?"

Belphy nods, "Yes. I have a father who was the strongest in his area. The only other person who beat him in a fight was me, at twelve years old."

Candy is surprised, "REALLY?!"

Belphy replies, "Yep. Yeah. That was one of the very few times I showed my full strength. Even though he went down in minutes, he could have never been more proud of me and he wanted me to go out and start my journey."

Candy is awed, "Wow…"

Belphy then continues saying, "However years later, I got bored when opponents I fought against went down less than a minute due to my strength. So I basically used my energy to sleep and relax. That was then I met Levon... We fought each other and he actually beat me. I never lost to anyone until then."

Candy is impressed, "That's something…"

Belphy then says, "Levon actually helped me get motivation in my life and that's why I'm loyal to him as his best friend. I'm willing to risk my life for him."

Candy smiles, "That's quite noble of you."

Belphy blushes, "You think so?"

Candy nods, "Yes. You two really are best friends."

Belphy smiles, "We are… Just not in the way you are thinking. I actually like girls such as you…" He shuts his mouth in realization of what he said.

Candy wonders what he said, "What was that?"

Belphy sweatdrops, "Nothing Candy."

Levon shouts to them, "Hey guys! How are you lovebirds doing over there?"

Belphy and Candy scream, "We are not a couple!" They then look at each other when they realize they spoke at the same time and blush.

Levon smirks, "Right…"

At night, Angel the cat climbs to the roof of Candy's home. He make sure that no one is watching him.

Angel coughs up a hairball and then presses on it. He then talks to it as it is actually a communicator, "Master… I'm here." He spoke in a young boy's voice.

The mysterious voice says to him, "Excellent No. 04. What brings your report?"

Angel tells him, "Sir, two Arc Gear users Levon and Belphy are here with me. They have been staying around trying to look for you."

The voice then says, "I see… Well this is interesting. Don't do anything yet. I've already been preparing for their arrival in case this happens. Beliando may be defeated but I can avenge him. So just try to get in character."

Angel nods, "Got it, Master Kronos. But, you can call me Angel." He smiles evilly.

Kronos replied, "Fair enough." Their communication ends.

Next day later…

Lotia is swimming at a lake in her V-strip swimsuit, performing better while Levon watches.

Levon cheers her, "That's it Lotia! Way to adapt to it! You can stop now. You were awesome!"

Lotia finishes her swimming lessons and cheers, "Woo!"

Levon blushes from seeing her breasts bounce, "Hehe… Well Lotia, let me get the towels for you to dry on. I'll be right back so we can start with your reading lessons." He runs to Candy's house to get the towels.

As Lotia sees him go, she then noticed a light behind her. "Hm?" She looks back to see a shining box sitting on a rock.

Lotia decides to swim over to the rock and she opens the box. She is awed by what it really was, "Ooh…"

It was an aqua-colored Arc Gear within the box. She picks it up and is amazed by it, "Wow…"

Meanwhile, Candy is watering plants while Belphy is resting on the hammock.

Candy is finished, "Woo… that should really do it. Gotta keep these babies growin'."

She then sees something bright sitting on a tree stump. She walks to it, "I wonder what is that…"

She sees it is a shining box, "Hm? A box? Could it be for me…"

Candy opens the box and it is revealed to be an emerald-colored Arc Gear. She is awed, "Whoa… I never reckon that I would lay an eye on this. Belphy!" She runs over to Belphy while carrying the Arc Gear.

Belphy opens his eyes and yawns, "What is it Candy?"

Candy tells him, "Look!" She shows it to him.

Belphy sees her Arc Gear and he is very surprised, "Huh?"

Levon comes back to Lotia with the towels, "Alright Lotia! I'm back. Say what's that?"

Lotia shows her Arc Gear to him, "This."

Levon is also very surprised, "Huh?"

Levon and Belphy screamed out from the revelations that the girls they met are the chosen ones, "HUUUUUHHH?!"

To Be Continued…

The maidens are chosen much to the shock and Angel is aiding the Big Bad! What is going on the next chapter?!


End file.
